Ginny's Plan
by mrs.danrad
Summary: Ginny and Gabrielle battle for Harry's affections, before the 7th book. Mostly follows Half Blood Prince. R/R!
1. The Arrival

Ginny's Plan

July 29th, 1997

5:16 p.m.

Ginny watched as Bill's car parked in front of the house. Bill had sent a letter that he was arriving from France

after two weeks on holiday. He also mentioned that he and Fluer had decided that Gabrielle would benefit by bringing

her with them.

"Wonderful, they're here!" Ginny said acting happy. She was in the livingroom with her entire family which they

were waiting for them. Her mother looked stern, Mr Weasley hid a smile and the twins, Ron and Charlie snickered.

"Ginny, don't be so sarcastic. Your father and I have decided to accept the marriage and you and your brothers

should too." Mrs Weasley said with a rather hesitant tone. Ginny looked at her and said, "Mum, you said it: _You_ and _Dad_

accepted the marriage, that doesn't mean that we as a family have to accept it. I hear them at the door." Ginny walked

to the door before letting her mum respond to what she had said. She opened the door in a maid-like manner, and said:

"Ah Mr Weasley, we were expecting you, please come in." Ginny said smiling.

"Oh is dizz is the maid? She seem, uh how you say, rather young to be your help." Gabrielle said with a rather snotty manner.

Ginny glared at her, Bill laughed and Fluer giggled.

"No, no. Gabrielle this is baby sister Ginny. She's your age actually." Bill said sensing danger from Ginny's side.

"Oh." Gabrielle said as if it didn't really matter to her who Ginny really was.

They walked in and greeted the rest of the family, Ginny thought that having one Delacour sister in the house, two was going to be hell on earth. Bill brought her back fromher thoughts. "Ginny why don't you say hi to Gabrielle, like I said before, you are the same age."

Ginny looked at her brother, he looked at her with a pleading look on his face. 'He better know that I'm doing this because

of him. If not I'll remind him later.' She thought. She turned to Gabrielle and smiled forcibly.

"Nice to meet you, at last Gabrielle." She said in the sweetest of voices.

Gabrielle looked at her as if seeing her

as an inferior specimen. "Bonjoir, Madameoiselle Weasley."

"Ginny aren't you going to greet Fluer?" Mr Weasley asked, he knew how much this pained his only daughter.

"Of course, Father." Ginny said grindig her teeth. She again turned and faced her future sister-in-law.

"How are you, Fluer?"

"Fine, Zank you. You?" Fluer asked nicely, Ginny could tell that Fluer was trying her hardest to be liked by the Weasleys.

Ginny wasn't going to give in. "Fine, too. Thanks." She looked at her mother. "Mum,could I go to my room? I wrote to Harry and I'm expecting his letter." Gabrielle gasped.

"'Arry Potter?" She said her hand in her mouth. She looked so innocent it sicked Ginny.

"Yes, Ron's best mates with him." George knew what it meant, everyone in the room knew. They knew that Gabrielle fancied

Harry and that Ginny had a recent realitionship with him.

"The one and only." Ginny said sarcasiclly. She wanted to get out, she needed time alone. Ron cleared his throat and said, "You know, I wrote to Harry also and I'm expecting his letter, too." Ginny smiled to herself, she knew what he meant.

"Could you probably give me hizz addrezz, pleazze?" Gabrielle asked Ron sweetly. Ron looked at her and then at Ginny.

Ginny looked pleadingly at him.

"Uh, sure." Ron said hesitantly. "Though I think that he's spening the rest of the summer with us. Right, Mum?"

Mrs Weasley looked startled, then recomposed herself. "Yes, if his relatives let him. Along with Hermione. Uh, Ron's other friend. You may rememer her, Fluer." She said looking at Fluer.

"Ah, Yezz, uh, bushy brown hair. She is 'ery forgettible, isn't she. she'z so zimple and really doesn't ztand out does she?" She said with such simplicity that it sonded like a honest-to-God insult, which she meant. Mrs Weasley pursed her lips, Mr Weasley looked out the window, the twins looked like they wanted to throw something at her, Charlie looked appaled, Bill looked surprised, Ginny looked like she was going to punch her and Ron, well Ron looked stone-faced.

"Look-" Ron started to say something, but Bill stopped him.

"Ron, why don't you go see if you have any mail?" He said in a hurry. "Yes, I'll do that. Ginny?" He said quietly. Both turned on their heels and left, as they left they heard Fluer ask, "Dizz I zay zomething wrong?" Ron had to stop her from going down stairs and seriously hurting her.

July 29th, 1997

7:58

Harry looked out the livingroom window. The Dursleys had left him in the house alone. They had gone to a dinner meeting, where Mr Dursley was to impress some "extremly important clients" to get a pay rase because they wanted to go to go to the south of France on holiday.

Harry sighed. He moved to the couch, he had answered the Weasleys' letters. He had happily said yes to Ron's invitation, to stay with them the rest of the summer. But was put out a little on learning that not only was Fleur going to stay with them, but Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle. Harry knew that Gabrielle facied him, and having his ex-girlfriend under the same roof wasn't going to be pretty. He sat there for a moment an decided that he would try to keep them from each other, even though Ginny was in her house and she could be where ever she wanted.

"Auuuuggghhh! What I'm I suppose to do? How I'm I going to keep away from Ginny, if there's another girl that's after me?My ex-girlfriend and my wannabe girlfriend are going to drive me crazy this whole summer. The worst part is that I still have feelings for Ginny." Harry realized that he was talking to himself and that wasn't a good sign. "Ok, I better pack then, and be ready for anything and everything."

N/A: So finally the story is taking off, I'm sorry if the first chapter is a little dramatic, but that was for another story. I changed the plot when I had already sumitted the chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I plan to add in a lot of catty behavior, and Hermione is going to join in those arguments. Please, Please R/R. I don't mind flames, well long as they help me with my writing and the story.


	2. Mon Charie

Disclaimer: In the other chapters I didn't disclaim Harry Potter of the other characters, I am sorry! So as you very well know, I DON"T own Harry Potter and it's character, I bearly own anything!.

Ginny's Plan

July 30th , 1997

9:38 a.m.

Ginny looked at the sleeping form of Gabrielle Delacour, she wished that Hermione was there with her. 'Thank God she's coming today, or else I would go crazy!'Ginny dressed and went downstairs, everyone was giving Fleur the silent treatment, everyone except Bill of course. Fleur didn't think any of it, Gabrielle on the other hand thought that the English were a silent lot and she didn't ask much questions. Though when it came to Harry, everything needed to be questioned:"How old iz he? Oh, are you sure his favorite colors are blue and green (N/A: Have no idea, well whatever) What is his favorite dish? Who did he take to the Yule Ball? Fleur you must know! Did he fancy her? Did she fancy him? When'z hiz birthday? What do you mean tomorrow!" Oh my Godnezz! Fleur, we must go and get him a prezent now!"

The Weasleys couldn't handle it anymore, they held a family meeting after Bill took the sisters to Diagon Alley to get Harry a birthday present."So, um, well, what do you think?" Mr. Weasley asked his family which looked like they needed a well-deserved holiday.

"Well," Fred said "We could set the house on fire with both of them in side-"

"Make it look like an accident-" George interrupted.

"An rebuild someplace else, Bill will surely find a nicer, less conceded, young woman." Ginny finished but wanted to continue with much harsher words, if it hadn't been for her mum's gaze stopped her.

"Look, as much as those two _girls _annoy the crap-"

"Charlie!"

"Sorry Mum, couldn't help my self, anyway, as much as they annoy us, we have to admit that Bill loves Fleur and she does too." Charlie said in an agitated way. "Well, I better go, I need to look for a wedding present for the lovebirds. Goodbye, Everyone!" With that he left, the twins rose, too.

"He's right, we need to look for a wedding present also. Bye everyone! Fred?"

"George, lead the way." They walked out.As they left the fireplace turned green and a young woman coughing, came out covered in green soot. Ginny rose, "Hermione! You're here! Thank God!" Ginny went to hug Hermione, stopped for a second, then hugged her, both giggled.

"How are you , Ginny? Wow you look so much older!" Hermione exclaimed.

"_You_ look like you need a good shower, look at you all covered in soot!" Ginny said looking at her from head to foot.

"It's nothing that a little clean-up spell can't do!" Mrs. Weasley said taking out her wand. She waved it and Hermione was clean again.

The back door opened and every one sawRon walking in looking apprehensive, then saw Hermione standing there, he smiled and said, "Hey, 'Mione, how are you?"

"Fine thank you, Ron. Wow! You look so much older!" Ron smiled sheepishly, then let out an agitated sigh.

"What's wrong, Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked."Nothing, nothing. Um, well I-

"Oh Bill, I am so tired!" The party heard a Gabrielle say from outside.

"Great, they're here." Ginny said mockingly. Hermione looked at her quizzically.

"Who-"

"'ermione! 'ow are you?" Fleur, Gabrielle and Bill walked in, the latter carrying a huge package, which was wrapped in what looked like every expensive, and intricate blue and green packaging. Bill set it down in the coffee table.

"Hemione, how are you? You look so mature."

Hermione looked like she had just seen the most horrific-looking person on Earth. She was speechless.

"You know, just becauze I zaid something insignificant about you, 'veryone ztarted to, how you say, um, freak out." She said with a tinkling laugh. Ginny looked like she was going to answer, but Bill sensing it said:

"I don't believe you've met Gabrielle, Hermione?" He said seeping between Ginny and Fleur. Hermione, looked from Ginny, to Ron, to Bill.

"No, I don't believe I have. Nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Delacour." Hermione said smiling.

Gabrielle looked at her from head to foot, as in seeing if Hermione was worth her time and speech.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle, uh-"

"Granger." Bill said helping Gabrielle. Ginny clicked her tongue

"Uh, Granger." She said as if the name was too simple. She turned to her sister,

"Could I go to my room and rest, it's 'orrible, this Eenglish weether." She said looking like she was going to faint. Ginny, Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then at her.

"_Oui_, of course, _soSr_." (N/A: French for: sister.)

"_Merci beau coup_." (N/A: For those who don't know, "thank you very much".)

Gabrielle left, Fleur called:

"_Bon rêver_! Be careful of _et goule!_ "(N/A: "Sweet dreams!" and "the ghoul!") She turned to Bill, she'z not used to the weether, but I believe _il fait beau_. (N/A: "it's nice out.") I wish to take a stroll with _tu._"

Bill smiled, "Of course, _mon charie."_ Fleur giggled, Bill offered he his arm, she took it and both left through the front door.

Ginny scoffed, "Oh God, I can't take it any more! I'm going to get rid of her if it's the last thing I do!"

"Ginny, you can't get rid of Phlem." Hermione said sitting down in the couch with a thud. Ron followed suit, Ginny stood in the middle, walking up and down.

"Maybe not, but I meant Petite Phlem." She sat across them. Ron chuckled.

" 'Petite Phlem'. Funny, very funny. But how exactly are tyou going to do it, _Petite_ Weasley?"

"Easy, the twins, Charlie, Hermione you and I will drive her absolutely crazy. Ron you send for Charlie and the twins, I want them here ASAP, Hermione, once Sleeping Beauty gets up, send in the ghoul, tell him I'm sending for him."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Leave that to me." She said smirking while looking at the expensive-looking present.

_'So you think that your going to get Harry to fall in love with you with this present, huh? Well think again_, mon chire."

N/A- Soooo? What you think? I hope it meets your expectations, if not I apologize. From now on the story is going to be in Ginny's POV, Harry's POV took too much from the actual story. The next chapters are the whole point of the story, sorry if it took too long to take off. The next chapter will take longer to update, 'cuz I start school next week! SORRY!


	3. Plan into Action

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything! God, do you have to rub it in!

N/A: While I was writing this chapter I decided to add other POVs.

Ginny's Plan

July 30th, 1997

1:22 p.m.

Ginny Weasley looked out the window, any second now Harry would arrive from his relatives' house. Ginny had done something that in other circumstances she would have never done. That was messing around with someone's present to try to get rid of them. But, as she kept telling herself, she was doing it not only for herself, but for everyone else.

After Hermione had gone up to the get the house ghoul, and Ron sent for his brothers, Ginny had opened Gabrielle's birthday present, which was an exact replica of Hogwarts. It looked like Gabrielle had found it in an antique shop, not in Diagon Alley, but in Hogsmeade. The present was exquisite, Ginny couldn't do anything to it, when the twins arrived and were filled in on the plan they jinxed it to jump around if anyone tried to touch it. Charlie added a little hex that would make the castle squirt the person that tried to catch it with pumpkin pasty filling. He was going to jinx it to do worse, but Harry was going to be the person that was going to receive it, and they didn't want to hurt him.

The ghoul had come down to the kitchen pipes to receive Ginny's orders.

"All you need to do is scare her, _don't _do _anything _that will harm her, ok?" She said firmly. One minute later, they heard screaming and stomping:

"_Oh, mon Sil!_ _Aide-moi! C'est montruositè! Aide-moi!" _She yelled. Everyone downstairs was laughing, then they heard her coming down the stairs, they stopped right away.

"Something wrong, _mademoiselle_?" George asked innocently. Gabrielle looked at all of them, terrified.

"Ze _goule, _it attacked me! It was 'orrible!" Charlie walked to towards her in a protective way.

"It's ok. It's ok, he won't do anything to harm you, it just means he likes you." He said smiling. She looked at them with complete horror in her face. It clearly read_: Oh God! It _likes_ me! _

"Look, he won't do anything to you, it just takes time to get him to leave you alone." Ron said, Hermione looked at him with complete amazement in her eyes. Gabrielle, on the other hand looked absolutely, positively horrified.

"Exactly 'ow long?" She asked in a quiet voice. Ron looked at Hermione, then said,

"Oh, it really depends on how much he likes you. I mean the more he likes you the longer it will be before he leaves you alone." He said sighing, then continued. " I remember when Aunt Jennie came to visit, she was suppose to stay the whole Christmas season, but only stayed seven days because the ghoul liked her so much."

Everyone in the room wanted to burst out laughing, but surprisingly they kept still the whole time Ron was making up the story. Gabrielle without warning ended up on the floor. Ginny burst out laughing (N/A: I know that's sad, but whatever). Everyone except Charlie followed suit. Though he did smile, a lot.

He took her to Ginny's room, set her down and returned downstairs. Everyone was smiling. Charlie looked at Ron.

"I'm not saying that what you said wasn't brilliant, but we need to be more careful. What if she tells Fleur, and Fleur tells Bill? We are done for." He said putting his hands on his hips. Hermione looked at him in awe.

Hermione's POV

'_God, I really never noticed how much Ron looks like Charlie. Maybe Ron will turn out to be just as handsome as his brother, even though I already think he's gorgeous.'_ (N/A: I know some people hate Ron, I won't name names, but he is my favorite male character in the story, besides Harry and Seamus. Oh and Dumbledore, of course.)

Ron's POV

'_Why is Hermione staring at Charlie like that? Maybe Hermione fancies him. Oh God, great, the girl I fancy is in love with my big brother. (Sigh) I wish she would look at me like that.'_

Ginny's POV

Ginny looked at Ron, he looked mad. Then he looked at Hermione, she looked pensive. _'What now'_. She thought. Then she remembered about the sleeping arrangements.

"Hermione, I forgot to tell you because Gabrielle is staying until the wedding next month, you are going to have to sleep in the twins' room. Harry is going to stay in Ron's room, like before."

Hermione was brought back form her own little world. She blinked twice, then said:

"Oh, ok. Great." She said taking in what Ginny had said. Ginny looked sad.

"I wish I could stay with you, but Gabrielle is probably not going to be able to sleep alone anymore."

Hermione's POV

"Where's Phlegm staying?" She said trying to see if Ron still fancied Fleur. Surprisingly Ron didn't come to Fleur's rescue. She continued:

"I mean she certainly not staying with Bill, is she?" She said looking at Charlie, then at Ginny.

"No, she's staying in Percy's room. I wonder if both could stay in the same room? I'll ask Mum and Dad."

Ginny's POV

Ginny then heard a distant _pop, _someone had just Apperated in the backyard. "It's probably Tonks, or someone form the Order. I'll get it." She had completely forgotten about Harry arriving.

(N/A: Sorry to disturb the story, but let me tell you that I'm not following HBP. I didn't like Dumbledore dying, I don't think he's coming back but it's my story and I want him alive for Harry's seventh year and beyond. Also, mostly the end of HBP didn't happen in this story. For example: The take over of the DEs, Snape and what's-his-stupid-face. I know his name, I just won't take the time to write his stupid, idiotic name. Oh and of course Bill's accident. I'm sorry I took your time and attention from the story, and if you don't like what I just wrote, I'm sorry and just don't mind me. We return to the previous story.)

Ginny opened the backdoor and found Professor Dumbledore and Harry right there and there. Her hand stopped beating, then went 'fast-forward' on her. Harry just blushed a little, Dumbledore completely oblivious on the awkwardness of the moment, or so they thought, said in a bright voice:

"Hello, Miss Weasley. I hope you're well and jumping about. Are your parents home?"

"Uh, no they went to Diagon Alley." (N/A: In between Chs.3 and 4).

"Ah, well, just tell them that I dropped Harry off like I promised your mother. And tell her that if she needs any reassurance in the matter, or is just curious about the details of our trip, just tell her that she can always send me an owl and as always I will answer thoroughly. If not she would never leave me alone." The last sentence he said in a whisper then winked. Both teenagers laughed then looked at each other, blushed then looked at the floor.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later Harry, take care, and remember what we discussed. Toodle-loo!" He waved happily, then turned on the spot and Dissapperated.

Ginny looked nervous, shuffled a bit, then said:

"Um, come in Harry. We were discussing how to get rid of Petite Phlegm. I mean Gabrielle."

Harry chuckled, "Petite Phlegm. You come up with the most creative endearments, Love." Harry stared, Ginny did too. Harry said hurriedly, "I mean, Ginny." Ginny was going to say something but Harry walked in to the living room in a hurry.

"How are you Harry!" Hermione said standing up the second a blushing Harry walked into the room, was Ginny behind him, also blushing. Harry was going to answer but heard footsteps behind, Gabrielle hadn't realized Harry there, so she said:

"'Ow long was out? And when is 'Arry getting here?" Then she saw him and squealed. Ginny was fuming.

"'Arry! When did you get here? Why didn't you wake me when he came?" She said looking at the Weasleys and Hermione.

"He just got here. You daft prick." Fred said, the last sentence he barely whispered, his siblings and Hermione snickered quietly. Ginny was in no mood to smile. She was seriously wishing Gabrielle dead. Harry looked at Ginny, he saw that Ginny's eyes were solely on Gabrielle. He sensed danger.

"'Arry, I haven't been feeling very well, I think I need a little bit of fresh air, would you accompany me on a little, uh, stroll around the Weasley grounds, _s'il te plaît_?" she said a sweet voice. Ginny's head and eyes snapped to Harry's, everyone else was quietly watching the unfolding scene. Ron came to the rescue of both Harry from Gabrielle, and Gabrielle from Ginny and maybe Harry from Ginny too.

"Uh, Gabrielle," everyone turned to Ron, Ginny's flashing eyes were fix on him. "Harry got here a minute before you came in. He's probably a little tired, why don't you let him settle in in my room, and rest a bit before anything else?" Ginny's eyes softened a bit and smiled at her big brother. '_He's the best_.' She thought.

Gabrielle looked put down, but then smiled, "Of course, of course. Well, when your well rested, then you can take out on a stroll. _S'il te plaît._"

"Sure." Harry said hesitantly and quietly. Ginny's eyes snapped to his, Harry couldn't look at her in the face. Ginny, with watery eyes, stormed out of the room, Hermione running after her. Harry kept his eyes on the floor.

N/A: What do you think? I'll update as soon as I can. Please R/R!


	4. The Talk

Disclaimer: Do we have to do this again! Ok, ok. I **_don't_** own anything! Just the plot! Happy now! Good!

**Ginny's Plan**

August 31st,1997

2:03 a.m.

Ginny laid in her bed smiling and thinking of what had happened the day before:

_Flashback-_

Ginny ran outside, she heard Hermione's voice calling after her.

"Ginny! Ginny! Hold on!" Ginny just kept on running. Until she collapsed in the oak tree by the nearby hill. There Ginny finally let loose. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Hermione sat next to her, and quietly said:

"Don't cry, Ginny. What was he supposed to do? Be a complete jerk?"

Ginny lifted her head and said, "Why couldn't he be a complete jerk?" She said in between sobs and looking at Hermione expectedly. Hermione sighed.

"That's because Harry can only be a jerk when you push his buttons. Gabrielle wasn't exactly pushing his buttons back there. Look, I've been around Harry more then you have, and I can tell more then you can, Harry didn't want to say yes but he did anyway." "Ok," She said looking calmly, and wiping her face from the tears. "You know him as a friend, but I know him as a boyfriend." She sighed. "I don't want him as a _friend_, I want him as a _boyfriend_. That stale piece French bread is _not_ going to know him as that, _ever_." Ginny stood up and looked at a startled Hermione. "I'm not going to let someone take something that I waited for four years, then got for just one month and taken from me. She wants a war, I'll give her a war." Then without further ado, Ginny sprinted back home. Hermione watched her go in horror.

"Oh. My. GOD! I better tell Harry and Ron." She then stood up and also ran home.

Ron's POV

Ron looked at his friend lying there in his bed looking dead. Ron wanted to say something, but Harry was in no mood to talk. Ron saw something red and brown running into the house from the backyard. He stood up and saw both girls running in. Ginny looked determined, and Hermione looked terrified.

"Harry, something's up. Ginny looks like she is going to hit something or some_one_. And Hermione, well she's seen better days." With that Harry stood up and looked out the window. Ron was right, Ginny looked deadly. He ran out the room, Ron followed.

Ginny's POV

'_If she thinks that I'm going to give up on him just like that, she better think twice. As they say, _"All's fair in love and war"._' _Just as she entered the living room where Charlie and the twins were, she heard Harry calling her. She ignored him, everyone was quiet.

"Ginny, Ginny. Where are you going?" He asked following her, up the stairs. She kept on going, then decided to tell him a little white lie.

"I'm going to take a shower. Why do you ask? You don't possibly think that I'm going to _hurt_ someone, do you?" She said in an innocent manner. Harry still looked at her in a hesitantly way.

"Why don't you and I talk privately after you shower?" He said politely. Ginny wanted to jump out of joy, but remained cool.

"Sure, whatever you say, Harry." Then she went up the stairs, then turned and said, "I'll take the shower later and talk to you know. What do you think?"

Harry, who was still watching her apprehensively, said, "Sure, what ever you say." Everyone, that is the twins, Charlie, Ron and Hermione were still quietly watching the conversation.

"Where do you want to talk?" Ginny asked. Harry thought for a moment and said,

"Your dad's study." Ginny smiled, walked down the stairs and calmly walked past Harry, her brothers and Hermione, who looked surprised. Both quietly walked into the study, but she knew that everyone outside was going to try to listen in on their conversation. Or else she wasn't a Weasley. Harry, she could tell, was thinking around the same lines as she was because he took out his wand to perform magic, but Ginny stopped him right before he said the incantation.

"Harry, your birthday's tomorrow, not today."

"I know that, but Dumbledore got me a license for a day at the Ministry, and since everyone thinks that I'm the 'Chosen One' they release it." He said smiling, " There's a good thing to everyone thinking you're the 'Chosen One', everyone let's you do stuff that normally they wouldn't let you do." He waived his wand at the door once, then twice. He turned to Ginny, "The Impenetrable Spell, and _Muffilato_, just to be safe. You never know with your siblings, especially the twins." He said smiling, Ginny loved the way he showed her that they were sill friends. Then she remembered what he had promised Gabrielle a walk around the grounds. She became angry, Harry sensed it and sighed.

"Ginny, I know your mad, I know that I shouldn't of done that, but what was I supposed to do?" Ginny huffed.

"Say 'no' what else?" She almost yelled. Harry didn't say anything for a moment. Then said, "I'm not like that Gin, I'm not a jerk by nature. I don't have button that I can push whenever I want to be rude." Ginny stomped her foot.

"Malfoy does. Why can't you be like Malfoy once in awhile?" Harry stared at her.

"What? Be like _Malfoy_? I'll rather die twice and go to Hell three times. How could you ask me to be like him?"

Ginny could tell was trying to keep him composure. But she needed to get to his danger zone, that way he would spill everything about what he thinks of Gabrielle to their broken relationship. So Ginny stayed stubborn. Harry on the other hand was becoming impatient.

"Look Ginny, I broke up with you because of Voldemort, I'm not going to get back with you until either I die, or I kill him. As a matter of fact, I'm not thinking of getting with anyone that isn't you. Does that clear things with you?" Ginny stared at him dumbfounded. He had answered her upcoming question. But she still had one more:

Their relationship.

"So you want to be with me?" Harry sighed.

"Yes I want to be with you, I would be snogging you right now if it wasn't for your brothers that could easily get rid of the spells, and Voldemort.

Ginny smiled, she threw her arms around him, he didn't look surprised he just took her in his arms and squeezed her. She did the same. Ginny felt like she was in complete bliss.

Harry then parted and said, "That was a freebee, no more ok?"

Ginny sighed, "Fine, but I'm leaving with this."

She kissed him with all her might and he, taken by surprise at first, didn't object. Then she parted and ran out the room, leaving a confused Harry in the study.

Through out the day, both smiled at each other when no one was watching, though it was hard, because Gabrielle wouldn't leave him alone. He took her out for a walk, and came back five minutes later, because 'without a warning' bees started to follow them around, Gabrielle was stung three times. Harry surprisingly wasn't stung at all.

_(N/A: I worked with my brother in brush clearance this summer and these girls that were standing next to me disturbed a beehive and got stung six times each, I'm not lying. I swear. Oh and I didn't get stung once, 'cuz I ran. Thank God. Sorry, back to the story)._

The twins smirked at each other, and at the "Privates".

_(N/A: I call whose ever in the "Get Rid of Gabrielle Plan" for short GRGP)_

Harry wasn't told because then when he opened his present form Gabrielle his surprise would be genuine. Everyone felt really ashamed, but it was the only way.

Harry lightly touched her hand while he was setting the table with him. Gabrielle wanted to set it with him, but Ginny beat her to it.

_Back in Ginny's bedroom-_

"I'm going to trample you until you completely hate the British, Mon chire." Ginny said quietly. Meanwhile, Gabrielle turned from her back to her side.

N/A: I know it wasn't great, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. I promise! **Please** **R/R!**


	5. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters, I barely own anything.

N/A: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!

I hope you like this chapter, it's the one everyone's been waiting for! MUAHAHAHA! (Clears throat).

**Ginny's Plan**

August 31st,1997

5:03 a.m.

Ginny woke up with a start after she had heard a scream. Gabrielle was standing up against the wall. Ginny saw that the ghoul from the attic was "haunting" her again. This time the ghoul had levitated the rolls of parchment and ink wells from Ginny's bed. Ginny knew that the ghoul wasn't going to drop them because he knew that they belonged to Ginny. Ginny smiled, Gabrielle couldn't see it, because the lights were off.

_Good job, Ghoulie_

Ginny thought, then she said with a mock-concern voice:

"Stop, Ghoul, stop." She said unenthusiastically. Then to make it more believable, she stood up and went to where the elevated utensils were floating. She grabbed one of the rolls of parchment and put it away. She then turned to the young woman and said:

"Look he's not going to hurt you, if he did he would have done something to me, ok?" Gabrielle still looked terrified. She shakily said:

"Are you sure?"

Ginny said patiently, "Yes, I'm sure." With that Gabrielle calmed down, went back to sleep and Ginny did the same. After giving props to the ghoul, of course.

11:16 a.m.

Ginny was outside looking at the scenery. The house was quiet because Mr. Weasley was working, Mrs. Weasley was at Grimauld Place cleaning. Though the French guests were told that she had gone to some distant cousin's house. (N/A: According to the 5th book, Sirius was a distant cousin of the older Weasleys). The twins were in their shop, Bill had taken Fleur out to lunch, Gabrielle had said she didn't want to go because she wanted to spend time with Harry. Ron was upstairs with Harry, and Hermione, Ginny could tell they weren't going to let her into their conversation so she didn't press the matter. And France's Jewel was upstairs too getting ready for the day. Just as Ginny was about to walk up the nearby hill, she heard the Gem herself.

"Where's Harry? (N/A: I'm just going to drop the accent.).

"I don't know. Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know. After all it is his birthday."

"Right, um, Gabrielle, are you interested in Harry?" Ginny decided the night before that she was not going to beat around the bush anymore, she was going to be direct form now on.

"Yes, to tell you the truth. I heard Ronald and, oh God I keep forgetting her name, your friend, the other guest, um, Hilary, is it?" Ginny looked astounded.

"Hermione." She said quietly, almost deadly.

"Yes! Hermione, she's so forgettable, my sister was right, she is so forgettable it's not even funny. Well anyway, I heard her and your brother talking the other day, the same day we arrived that you and Harry went out for a short while last school term. And he broke up with you, I guess you weren't such a good girlfriend and he thought he just should end his misery and cut you off."

She had done it. Gabrielle had crossed the line that she had been so close to coming across the day before. Ginny didn't care any more about Bill, Fleur, her parents, her brothers, Hermione and Harry. She didn't care that he wasn't interested in Gabrielle, she had just insulted her and everything that she ever had worked so much for and she wasn't going to let this girl that came out of nowhere insult her with out her fighting back.

"How dare you insult me in my own house!"

"I'm sorry did I hit a nerve? I cannot see why he would _ever_ be interested in you, just like your friend, your so simple and not worth Harry's time, energy and affection."

"You CANNOT say that to me, or my be_st _friend in MY own house, might I remind you! And where did you get all of this _bullshit_ from anyway. Because I could tell you that my brother and Hermione did not say that about me!" Ginny couldn't hold it anymore she was just going to let everything out, no one else was here, the only people that were here where upstairs, and they wouldn't really care that she and Gabrielle were fighting.

"I got that from watching you the past two days. If he was interested in you he would have made it obvious in front of everyone. And since he didn't he didn't he doesn't care about you." Ginny looked at her as if she had been struck by the Whopping Willow. She composed herself before she could answer that statement.

"Hmmm. Yes. Well, don't quite think that the reason. Maybe he hasn't shown you that he loves me because he's not used to showing the world what he's feeling. He barely tells Ron and Hermione, his best friends since he started Hogwarts. They have to pressure him to get him to tell them what he's feeling. So don't say that just because he didn't show what he felt from me the last two days means that he doesn't have any feelings for me. Our relationship with between me and Harry, not the whole world, you . Gabrielle stiffened. Gabrielle took a step forward, as if trying to intimidate Ginny, but she wasn't taken aback. She stood her ground.

"Well I never! You owe me an apology." Ginny let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I do not owe you an apology. Why should I? "You insulted me beyond reason in my house, which you had no _right_ to, you messed with my private life, and your telling me that I _owe you _an _apology_! Ginny felt that she had released a great load of weight form her shoulders. Gabrielle, on the other hand, looked like somebody had just slapped her, hard. (N/A: I'll leave it to you and your imagination.)

"Why you little ! How dare you say that to me! I am a guest here, you should learn to respect me!" Ginny had had enough. Next thing she knew she was wrestling Gabrielle to the ground, and both were pulling and scratching each other. Then she heard distant yelling, in a second every thing went blank.

N/A: So what did you think? I know it's my shortest chapter yet, and the story has strayed, but stay with me, trust me it will be worth you time, I promise. Please R/R


	6. Opening Night

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! 

Ginny's Plan

August 31st, 1997

1:26 p.m.

Ginny felt like someone had hit her in the head one million times without stopping. "Augh. What happened?" She felt someone touch her hand gently.  
"Hey, Gin. How do you feel?" It was Harry; Ginny opened her eyes to see him standing over her.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Don't you remember? You and Gabrielle got in a catfight. You beat her up pretty badly." He chuckled. Ginny liked it when they were alone like this. "Is Mum mad at me?" She asked hesitantly.  
"No. You see when you lost consciousness that was because Hermione charmed Gabrielle, who in turn hit pushed you to the ground and hit you in the head. Thank God, nothing happened to you, or else I would have… Anyway, your mum doesn't know, she is still at the meeting with your dad. Gabrielle is not going to say anything to any one about your little 'showdown' because Hermione erased her memory up until this morning. She just remembers when she woke up. We told her that she went back to bed and slept all the way till now"  
Ginny was looking at him questionably. "Wait, you said that if something had happened to me you would have… what?" He began to blush profusely, he looked away.  
"Harry…" Just when she was about to say something, the door opened. Hermione and Ron waked in.  
"Thank God nothing happened to you, or else I would have never forgiven my self for that." Hermione said walking up to her and sitting in her bed. Harry awkwardly walked to the chair across the room, a little far from Ginny. Ginny looked at him go, then smiled and looked at Hermione.  
"It's ok; you know I should be the one thanking God. If it had not been for you, my mum would have killed me. So she really does not remember anything at all? Not even a little?" She said hesitantly. Ron answered for her.  
"No, don't worry. Hermoine, as always, came up to rescue." Hermione looked at Ron and beamed at him for the wonderful accolade. Ron looked at her and smiled sheepishly. Ginny and Harry gave each other a look, then both smiled.  
"Anyway, ahem," Ron cleared his throat and recomposing himself, "Mum isn't going to go on a rampage." Ginny gave a relived sigh.  
"Why don't you rest, we'll be downstairs. When Mum and Dad get back we're going to celebrate Harry's birthday." Ron said, going out the door. Ginny smiled and everyone else left. Harry was the last to leave.  
"See you later." He said gently. Then quietly closed the door.  
"Ok, see you later." She said closing her eyes.  
Ginny dreamt that Gabrielle was in a big puddle of mud at the wedding and Harry and Ginny were laughing at her. (N/A: I know it sound mean. Nevertheless, who really cares? If you do, sorry.)

Flashback:

In between chapters two and three.

Ginny looked at a catalog. She found a perfect present for Harry. The ad said:

The Perfect Present for an Owl Owner!

This beautiful owl is made of starling silver that will never loose its shine! It has a message in pure gold! Its beak, talons and message are made of pure bronze.  
You can inscribe a message or the owner's name. The owl itself has a bronze nametag that you can inscribe the owl's name on it too. You can have him for just thirteen Gallions! Fill out the form below and send in the time and place, and it will be sent to you gift-wrapped!

Ginny filled out the form, put in the money that the twins had given to her form her birthday money and wrote that the Burrow's address and time when she wanted to have it delivered.

Back to our regular broadcasting

10: 08 p.m.

Ginny was holding back her tears of laughter. She could not believe what had happened.

Flashback

Everyone gathered around Harry, who was opening his last present. Gabrielle's present, the one that Charlie had jinxed the day before. Everyone held their breath, everyone that is who was in on the secret.  
"Wow, it's huge!" Harry said smiling; he turned to the smiling Gabrielle. She really did not remember the fight between her and Ginny. The big scratches on her face, they told her, were there because she had scratched herself while dreaming a nightmare. She believed every little word.  
Harry opened the present and the Hogwarts Castle ran away right before he touched it. Not only that, it squirted him with pumpkin pasty filling. Everyone held their breath.  
"What the hell was that!" Charlie said, sounding very surprised, which sounded very convincible.  
The twins, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny almost burst out laughing.  
"Oh my God! Harry that wasn't me! I didn't do it! I swear!" Gabrielle said horrified, standing up and looking at Harry.  
The members of the Order and the teenagers looked at one another.  
"This was sobatage! I swear on my name that wasn't me! I swear!" Gabrielle said franticly. Fleur tried to calm her down. "It's ok, maybe the shop had something to do with this! This couldn't be sobatage! Come sweetie, let's go upstairs. Harry knows that wasn't you." Fleur looked at Harry, " Right Harry?" She asked pleadingly.  
"Yeah, of course." He said slowly, looking at Ginny. Ginny looked at him innocently.  
"Well, the adults will go to the lounge, you stay here or upstairs." Mr. Weasley said trying to change the subject.  
"If that's ok with you Harry." He said looking at Harry.  
"It's ok. I don't mind." The adults left, the twins rose but their mother stopped them.  
"Exactly where are you going? You stay with them. You are not in the Order are you?" She didn't give them a chance to speak. "No you are not, now do as you are told, now." She said firmly, then turned on her heel and left.  
The twins looked at each other and flopped on the couch.  
"She still sees us as thirteen year-old boys! We're nineteen"  
"Ginny, did you have something to do with this… accident?" Harry asked Ginny.  
"No, I didn't. Hermione come up with me to my room, I want to talk to you." She turned to Hermione. Then with a fleeting look she said:  
"Happy Birthday, Love. See you tomorrow everyone!" Ginny said going up the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded Harry.

N/A: What do you think? Please R/R!


	7. No Big Deal

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

**N/A: I realized that I made a mistake! Harry's birthday is not in August as I had posted it in the last three chapters of my story! I am so stupid! And I call myself a Harry Potter fanatic! Sorry I caught that mistake so late.**

**Ginny's Plan**

August 1st, 1997

3:31 p.m.

Ginny was in kitchen looking at her hands. She heard Harry and Ron coming from another's day of playing Quiddich. She stood up right away and went up to her room.

When she got there she gave out a relieved sigh. _Thank God._ Since last night, Ginny had been trying to ignore Harry as much as possible. She knew that the second Harry got her alone he would want explanations. Ginny didn't want to give anyone explanations for what she did.

5:09 p.m.

The twins, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron where in the living room. Bill had taken Fleur out to dinner and Gabrielle was sleeping, like always. Harry kept stealing glances at Ginny. Ginny kept her eyes on the floor.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other knowingly every time they caught Harry.

The twins looked at each other and snickered. They thought that just like Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron where stealing glances at each other.

Charlie thought:

_I wish I were that young, again._

Harry stood up. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. You want to come?" He looked at Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Actually," Hermione said, "I think I'll pass. What about you Ron?" She looked at Ron. He looked at her, then at Harry.

"Sorry, mate. I think I'll pass too." Harry looked at Ginny.

"Ginny?"

"Sorry Harry, no thanks." She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Ok. I'll be back later." He walked out.

"Now that he's gone, let's begin phase two of our little plan. Or are you still doing it?" Fred asked Ginny.

It was as if Fred had lit Ginny's mind up. Ideas flowed through Ginny's head like a wind storm going through an unsuspecting town. She grinned.

"Oooh. Our little sis is back!" George said clapping his hands like a five year old.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I can't stand her anymore!" Hermione said angrily. Hermione started to imitate Gabrielle. Ron was her prey.

"Ohh, you look so strong, Harry." She came closer to Ron. She started to flutter her eyelashes like Gabrielle. Ron looked at Hermione, dumbfounded.

"Do you work out?" She asked Ron, still acting like Gabrielle.

Everyone in the room snickered. Ron still looked confused.

"Ok, let's get started." Ginny said smiling. " This is what we are going to do." Everyone in the room came closer to Ginny.

6:45 p.m.

After the trap had been set, everyone sat again in the living room. Harry came in from taking his walk.

"What took you so long?" Charlie asked innocently.

"I kind of needed to clear my head a little, that's all. Did I miss anything?" He looked around the room. Everyone shrugged or looked away. Gabrielle came running form her room, screaming

Her hair wasn't silvery blonde anymore; it was a purplish pink, with green poke dots.

Everyone bit their tongues, lips or looked away. Except Harry of course, he looked horrified.

"Who did this! WHO.DID.THIS!" She was in hysterics. "I know someone in this house did this! So don't try to play innocent with me!" Hermione stood up.

"Look, Gabrielle, do you have evidence for blaming us?" Gabrielle looked stumped. However, she retaliated.

"No, but whom else? All of you have been here do not say you weren't!"

"Hold on there, mademoiselle." Charlie said firmly. "Harry just got here from a walk. Also, all of us were down here since two hours ago, talking. Therefore, NONE of us went up to your room an did that to your hair." Ron said seriously, though it was really hard to keep a straight face.

"I never thought that Harry had been the one!" Just then her hair changed to a deep wine red with highlight yellow stripes. Gabrielle looked at her hair, then screamed. As she screamed her hair changed to a lilac with mud brown stars. She screamed louder.

Everyone in the room was tearing up with tears of laughter as they watched the horrified French girl look at her hair change into hideous colors. Gabrielle looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

Her hair changed to pure white with forest green specks. Gabrielle began to cry, as she started to cry her hair turned to a blue green color with sandstone red/brown highlights.

She fainted, and as she fainted her hair changed to ivory black with neon pink squares.

Charlie again took her to her room and laid her to bed. He went down to the living room to find Harry asking about what just had happened.

"So it just happened?" He asked Ginny.

"Yes. Who knew that your hair could change to so many colors."

"Right. What was that about?" He asked her.

Charlie answered for her, "Just a little scare. Not a big deal." The 25-year-old left with that.

**N/A: So what do you think? Please R/R. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, junior year is so difficult. Again, sorry.**


	8. Slap in the Face

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! 

August 1st, 1997

6:36 p.m.

Ginny couldn't look at Harry in the face anymore than she could have in her life. He kept trying to get her alone to talk to her, but she would have to do something that she had forgotten. Gabrielle, on the other hand couldn't get enough of him.

"So, you're the captain of Gryffindor's Quiddich team? Wow, that's so cool!"

She was sucking up to him so much it was disgusting. Ginny just let it go on, and on, and on. Harry didn't want to be rude, so he answered all of her questions politely. But everyone could tell that he was annoyed.

"It must be hard to be the captain among being in your seventh year of school"  
"Yeah. Ron, Hermione and I are widely known for our multi-tasking"  
"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head to the side in a confused look.  
Harry smiled, "Never mind. Not important"  
"No really tell me." She said looking at Hermione and Ron, which were across the living room. (N/A: If you have not noticed, half of the story has taken place in the living room. I do not really have a reason why, it just happens when I write it.  
"No, really it's nothing." He said with an annoyed look on his face.  
"Ok, maybe later you'll tell me." She said twirling some of her newly returned silvery hair.

Across the living room

"God look at her. You can practically see the drool all over her mouth." Hermione said with a disgusted tone. Ron chuckled. She turned to him.  
"You don't think so?" She tilted her head just as Gabrielle had done moments ago. She was mocking her.  
"Yes, I do. But leave it. He will take care of it. Don't worry." He said simply looking at Harry talking uncomfortably to Gabrielle. Hermione clicked her tongue. Ron smiled meekly. He threw his head back lazily with a sigh. The orange rays from the dying sun hit his face and neck. Hermione stared transfixed at the way the sunrays blended with his flaming red hair.  
Wow, what a difference. I really complement his face and hair.

She looked away, before he turned to look at her. He looked at her quizzically, then smiled knowingly, and went back to his previous position.

Now, the opposite side of the room

"Do you want to go out for a walk?" Gabrielle asked, just as Ginny entered the room. Harry looked at her from the corner of his eye. Ginny ignored them and went to where Ron and Hermione where. Hermione was looking away from Ron, while Ron had his head back towards the window behind him. Harry turned his complete attention to Gabrielle, "No thank you. I don't feel like it. Maybe some other time"  
"Come on, Harry. Just a little, it won't take long. I promise." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
"Alright. Let's go." He got up and left. Gabrielle looked at Ginny with a satisfied look, then flicked her hair with an air of satisfaction. Hermione and Ginny's mouths dropped to the floor.  
"That was a slap in the face." Hermione said unbelievingly.  
"I know. But I don't care. She's messing with the wrong person"  
Ron's head snapped back, "What are you planning?" He sounded half-excited, half worried.  
"Don't worry; what I have planned is much bigger than what you've done before." She grinned. Then ran up her room.  
"Ginny!" Hermione stoop up to catch up with her. Ron pulled her down.  
"Leave her. She's in her own little world, she'll tell us when she's comes back to earth." Hermione looked at him for a second, then relaxed.  
"I just hope that what she comes up with gets rid of that stupid, pompous, stuck up, rich girl. Auugghhh. I hate her, and her stupid sister"  
Ron looked at her quietly.  
"Why do you hate them? What did they do to you?" Hermione immediately puffed up, while crossing her arms around her chest and sinking into the sofa.  
"I don't know. I hate the way they make everyone feel less than them. And the way they get away with everything they ever do, just because they are quarter veela. All veela are really ugly when they get mad. Do you remember the summer before forth year, at the World Cup, when the leprechauns beat them. They went berserk. It just goes to show how ugly they can become. That's just how the Delacour sisters are"  
Ron felt like she was holding more frustration, but didn't say anything to try and unleash the wrath of Hermione Jane Granger. He kept quiet, which probably saved his skin.  
"Look, I need fresh air. I'm going out"  
"Wait I'll come with you."

Meanwhile up in Ginny's room…

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, and imagined that she was looking at Gabrielle.  
"I'm sick of playing nice. Gabrielle Delacour, I'm declaring war on you and your stupid sister." She looked like she was ready to kill someone.

(Uh-oh! Anyway, sorry I took so long. I hope you liked it. I'm going to write what I initially wanted to, the war between both Gs. Please R/R!! I don't mind flames, as long as they help me with the story and to better my writing! And that's not a typo. Special thanks to BattleWiz88 for reviewing every chapter!!!!J)


	9. She Had Enough

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! 

Ginny's Plan

August 2nd, 1997

3:26 a.m.

Everyone was sleeping, everyone except Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Hermione, Ginny and Ron.  
Though the latter was somewhat not with them, he had one eye open, the other closed. They were in the kitchen sneaking up to the Delacours' room; they were preparing the prank of the day.  
Charlie was upstairs, guarding the hallways, while everyone else did their own part in the plan. Downstairs Fred had a whole jar of honey, George had sprinkles of every color and, Hermione had fudge in one hand and liquid candy in the other. Ginny had an assortment chocolates, Ron had many different types of nuts: walnuts, almonds, hazelnuts, peanuts, and cashews.

Fred whispered at the group, "Ok, here's the plan again. I will pour the honey"  
George interrupted "Hermione, you will pour the fudge, then Ginny you will"  
"You will grab some chocolates and put them in…" Fred interrupted. George came in again.  
"Then, Ron, you put in some nuts, and I will add the finishing touches." He said smiling and raising the sprinkles up a little.  
"After that, we move on. Ok, so first we put the liquid candy, Hermione that's you." Fred said looking at Hermione.  
"Right." Hermione said grinning. Ron looked at her surprised. "What?" Hermione said indignantly.  
"Nothing. But isn't this too cruel, in your book"  
"What did I tell you last night?" She said tilting her head to the right.  
"Oh, right. Never mind." Ron said quietly.  
"Ok, back to us." Fred said looking at the two. "The candy first, then the honey, then some chocolates, sprinkles and nuts." He said point at everyone as he mentioned his or her items.  
"Let's rock these bs." George said with an evil eye.  
"George!" Hermione said, her eyes like saucers.  
"Grow up Hermione. You're almost eighteen, get used to it." Fred said, starting to walk up the staircase.  
Hermione gave him the evil eye. "Now be very careful, alright. Charlie is going to be around there guarding the hall. Let's go!" Fred said reaching the second floor.

8:11 a.m.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

ALL hell broke loose.

The conspirators were sitting at the breakfast table eating, when they heard an unbearable shriek. Some of them even had to cover their ears.

"WHO DID THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO THIS THIS TO US!!!!!!!!!!!"

They didn't looked at each other, Mrs. Weasley gasped in horror, Mr. Weasley tried to look surprised and not laugh, Bill looked flabbergasted, and Harry almost fell of his chair.

The once stunning girls had honey, nuts, chocolates, liquid candy, and fudge in their hair and pajamas.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Weasley stood from her chair. "This is unbelievable, why would anyone do this to you?" She said going to them and almost touching Gabrielle's hair, but thought better of it.

"I want to know who did this! NOW!!!" Fleur said stomping her foot angrily. Gabrielle began to cry.

"No Gabrielle. Don't cry, we'll find who did this or else!"

"Or else what, Dear?" Bill said rising, and looking worried.

Fleur looked at him, and firmly said, "or else I will not marry you, and leave this instant."

Everyone held their breath and froze. Nobody could say a word.

"I love you Bill, but this is too much. I could never marry someone that would let their family do this to me or to my sister." She said sniffling.

Bill turned to his family; he looked troubled, mad, and sad. "Please, who ever did this stand up, and I want them to go to the study and wait for me because I want to talk to them."

Everyone looked at each other; Ron took a deep breath and stood up. Mrs. Weasley gasped, "Ron!" Hermione followed, "Hermione! Why I never would have thought!"

"With all due respect Mrs. Weasley, I've done worse things than this." She said looking at Mrs. Weasely in the face. Fred and George stood up at the same time, and Ginny, realizing she had lost the battle and war, was the last one to stand up.

"All of you, I want to talk to you in the study. Mother, if you want to talk to them, do it after I do. Nobody is going to interfere." Bill said looking at the condemned. Harry looked amazed, yet horrified.

In the study, Bill exploded.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS??!!!!!!!!!!" He didn't wait for an answer.  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO MAKE THE MATTERS WORSE???????!!!!!!! AREN'T YOU HAPPY THAT I'M GETTING MARRIED?! I LOVE HER! SHE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! MAYBE WHEN YOU GET OLDER," He said looking at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, "OR GROW UP AND BE MATURE FOR ONCE," He said turning to Fred and George, "YOU'LL UNDERSTAND! BUT TILL THEN, LET ME LIVE MY LIFE! WHY DID YOU NEVER LIKE HER OR HER SISTER?!"

Ginny let out a dry laugh, everyone looked at her. "Why? Are you blind, deaf or stupid. Or even all of the above?" She said looking at him, almost deifying him.  
"Oh, yeah, perfect example: when she came this summer, do you remember what she said about Hermione? Or did you forget. She insulted her in front of everyone, and when we tried to say something about it, you completely interrupted us. Don't get me started on her bitchy sister!"

"Ginerva Weasley!" Bill said yelling. Ginny didn't care, and she had enough of hiding it, she was going to tell him everything, even if she got in the most trouble in the her life.

"I don't care, she's a bitch and you know it! Both of them are. Gabrielle keeps trying to sink her nails in Harry, and she always does in front of me. We didn't tell you, but I got in a fight with her! I bewitched her hair to turn different colors when ever she spoke! But, everything I ever did, it somehow went wrong, or it almost did! Who would you like it if some good for nothing son of a bitch came and tried to steal the woman you loved?! Or what would you do?! I hate her! I hate her! I HATE THEM BOTH! AND I'LL RATHER NOT BE PART OF THIS FAMILY THAN TO SEE ONE OF MY BROTHERS MARRY SOMEONE LIKE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With that she stormed out to her room.

**N/A: Sorry it took me so lomg to update. I've been writing two other stories, one which I already finished, and i I had other things to do. I hope this was to your liking. Don't forget to R/R!!!!**


	10. Another Talk and Apologies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

**N/A: Ok, ok. I know I've taken FOREVER, but I have very good reasons. Which I'm not going to tell you, you probably don't care.**

**Ginny's Plan**

August 2nd, 1997

10:24 a.m.

Ginny was looking outside her window. Harry was sitting in an old swing that Mr. Weasley had built before Charlie was born (**N/A: completely made up**). Harry looked pensive, like there was something was bothering him. Ginny wanted to go down to see what was wrong, but she was too ashamed of what she had done and said hours ago.

'What should I do?' She asked herself. Her mind and body didn't want to go down, but her heart pleaded her to talk to Harry. Ginny decided to go down and talk to him.

While walking down the stairs, thoughts ran through her mind. _Their first kiss, the many times they were alone, _(**Not what you're probably thinking**)_ the many times they held hands, when he put his arm around her._ It all seemed so far away.

Harry thought about his parents, and if he ever will find true happiness. Just when that thought crossed his mind, a showdown poured over his. He didn't turn, he new who it was. She stood there behind him, while he waited. All of a sudden she put her arms around him. It took him by complete surprise.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you, Gabrielle and Fleur." She whispered in his ear. It sent a shill up his spine, and his heart started to pound against his chest. He touched her hands, and took them in his own.

"It's alright. You really didn't hurt anyone, except yourself." Ginny loosened her grip on him,

but he didn't on his. Still holding her hands, she turned to see her.

"What do you mean?" She said surprised.

"You thought that I was going to accept Gabrielle's advances."

"You told…"

"I know I told you that I'm interested in you, not her. But you keep telling yourself that, that I'm over you, and nothing could be farther from the truth." Harry said standing up and towering over her.

"Harry, I'm so sorry…" Ginny was about to tell him that she was sorry about fighting Gabrielle and hurting her, that is until…

"Harry there you are!" Gabrielle was running up down the yard. "Harry, I want to go to Diagon Alley, could you take me?"

Ginny pulled her hand from Harry. Harry looked startled at Ginny.

"That's it! What can't you understand that Harry wants _me_, not _you_?"

"Excuse me? Who told you that?" Gabrielle realizing that Ginny was going to boil over, but she didn't care.

"I did. Harry said very coolly. Gabrielle looked at Harry, surprised. "I told her that I was interested in her, not you. I'm sorry, but Ginny was been my only interest for some time now."

"But Harry, I thought you were over her. I mean you spent your time more with me than with her." She said, Ginny knew she was faking it.

"That was because you were always forcing me to do stuff with you. I didn't want to be rude, so I gave in." Harry said, feeling the weight that he had been holding for three days.

"Harry…" Gabrielle said clearly hurt.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle, but it's the truth. I never meant to give you false hope."

"It's alright, I was so engrossed in the fact that I got to see you again and actually talk to you and get to know you. It was my fault. I'm so sorry that I gave so much trouble. Ginny," she said turning to Ginny, "I'm especially sorry for what I did. Could you forgive me?"

Ginny was dumbfounded, "Yes." She heard herself say. "I'm sorry for giving you hell, these past

few days."

Gabrielle laughed, "I deserved it. Well, I'm going in, to give you some privacy."

She turned and left, they heard a sniffle as she entered the kitchen.

Both looked at each other, Ginny fell into his arms and both stood there, holding each other until Mrs. Weasley called them in for some snacks.

**The End**

**N/A: Fluff, fluff, fluff. I know. Sorry again for taking a month to update, I've been drowning in school and other stuff. Anyway, Plz R/R!!!!!! Thank you for everyone that read and reviewed my first ever fanfic. I really appreciate it, for those who are expecting another chapter, I may write and epilogue, but I don't know yet.**


End file.
